rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SsVivid/What I Learned From 1oaK
Warning, this page may contain SPOILERS for the quest One of a Kind, Especially if you enjoy quests for the new lore they contain. Proceed cautiously given that knowledge. I Learned... *There is a magic that can preserve life by suspending it in lifelike stone, to be reanimated later. Depending on circumstances, though, some variations of this magic seem to leave the victim conscious/sentient while others put the victim to sleep. *Those who are reborn via reincarnation after death are able to retain faint memories of their previous lives. For example, while Bob the Cat did not remember keeping his secret library at Unferth's house, he instinctually knew the location felt safe and familiar. Human Origins *Some (or all) of the human race now on Gielinor originate from a plane called Teragard, allegedly the origin world of humans. **Human races are widespread across the planes in the RuneScape multiverse. According to Walthius Musbat (an author in-game), they were spread around by Saradomin. **Robert the Strong once lived on Teragard. *Teragard is a place with frigid temperatures and a nasty landscape. *Teragard natives often consider themselves superior to humans who do not reside in the birthplace of humankind. *Teragard is ruled by seven Magisters, the heads of Teragard's seven ruling families. Magisters officiate law, tradition, and religion. They also control the Schism. *The Schism is the energy source at the heart of Teragard that powers Teragardian technology and gives the Magisters power. It is respected with religious reverence. It appears as a great black hole surrounded by crackling red lightning, flanked by obelisks that siphon its energy. It is also capable of triggering interplanar travel. **Teragard has no use of magic in the sense that Gielinor has magic; there is no runic energy or magical essence. They instead power arcane technologies with energy from the Schism. Dragon Riders *Some or all of the dragon riders were called "Ilujanka," as said by Hannibus. These people were caretakers who had a societal and harmonious role in their home world. They have natural affinity for communicating with and relating to the animals of their world, and were among the, if not the, most intelligent being in their home realm. *The Ilujanka are deeply spiritual, and their culture and language is intertwined with spiritual behavior, beliefs, and terminology such that may sometimes be confusing for less spiritual races. **The Ilujanka revere an abstract idea called Olun'dai, which seems to be their word for the coming together of everything in the universe to create one harmonious whole. It is considered valuable for one of the Ilujanka to come to peace with his role in the Olun'dai. Conversely, abandoning that role is considered a dangerous or heretical choice. **In Ilujankan spiritual beliefs, great individuals have great Olun'det. The Olun'det is a measure of the impression an individual or group leaves on the Olun'dai. It can also be described as a measure of destiny or spirit. *The Ilujanka were motivated to leave their home realm with Zaros because he offered them a solution to their race's mysterious fertility problems and looming extinction. *The Ilujanka were able to charm creatures called ghurs for domestic labor in their home world like plowing farms; when they came to Gielinor, they discovered they could charm dragons the same way. *The Ilujanka are able to share experiences with other creatures, which has a great deal to do with their ability to charm and cooperate with beasts like dragons. The experience of sharing in this way is described as like being one creature merged together. *Ilujanka survive in their home realm, Iaia. However, they are still afflicted and in danger of extinction, now very nearly. Those on Iaia have accepted their fate and peacefully await their new roles in the Iaian afterlife. *There is a great tree growing in Iaia on which the last of the Ilujanka have carved the history of their people and written their names for their successors to discover and learn. Dragonkin and Dragons *A typical sentence in the native language of the dragonkin is structured as follows: subject adjective-(optional) action-modifier action object. (E.g, "Strisath fast hunt for false-user.") They don't use much in the way of smaller grammatical words like articles or conjunctions. *Aided by magic, the metallic dragons were created by a pouring molten metal into dragon eggs. Very few of the experiments survived the experiment to create the deadly subspecies. *The process that created celestial dragons stripped them of so much sanity that they operate only on instinct, and have no deeper rational processes unless their torture is somehow alleviated, like via connection with a dragon rider. *Dragonkin possess the ability of interplanar flight. The stone gives them this power so that they can easily track down and eliminate false users. **Therragorn also had this ability, though it is unclear why. Presumably, all white dragons were able to do this for some reason, but that is only speculation. *The King Black Dragon's proper name is Shakorexis. Hannibus rode Shakorexis for a time. *Kerapac says that Strisath was once a great philosopher, suggesting the dragonkin were bound to the Stone of Jas after creation, not born from it to protect it. *"Necrosyrtes" may refer to a dragonkin who is cursed to protect the Stone. Kerapac says something along the lines of, "Strisath has become a Necrosyrte," when talking about the effects the curse has had on the former philosopher. Dactyl, then, are dragonkin who either are not cursed or who are strong-willed enough to resist the insanity it afflicts the Kin with. *Kerapac seems to have totally beaten the curse. Either that, or he has become a master at resisting its compulsions. *Dragonkin and Ilujanka both come in multiple colors! *Kerapac still operates out of a hidden area inside of Daemonheim. He is currently keeping Strisath with him. *Dragons, particularly the great dragon breeds who underwent the most experimentation at the hands of the dragonkin, resent their dragonkin creators. *There may be some significant similarities between dragonkin and strykeworm anatomy, as evidenced by the strykeworm corpse in Kerapac's labratory. However, this is only speculation. Mysterious Statues *The Mysterious Statues were created by TokHaar and originally faced "The Sleeper." It was either humans or a human god who rotated them towards the Realm of the Fischer King. There were also many more of the statues than now remain. *The Mysterious Statues are sentient. *The Sleeper, also known as The Blessed and Cursed One, was another sentient Mysterious Statue who the elder gods confided their secrets in. Its task is to relay messages and warnings from the elder gods to newcomers. In particular, he warns mortals not to use the Stone of Jas. *After warning a "mortal" god against the dangers of the Stone of Jas, the Sleeper's location was hidden by that god so that it couldn't tell others about the Stone. *The Statues have some level of intra-statue awareness; they can tell how many others are left in the circle, where others point, and if others are gone. Commenters, please be wary of your posts in the days following the quest. Be careful of what will show up in the wiki activity feed and try not to spoil the quest for others. Category:Blog posts Category:What I Learned